What Link Does in his Spare Time
by The Evil KoKonut of Doom
Summary: My first ficky Mwhahahahahahah!.....Uh..sory about that. Well the title explains it's self. Each chapter is kinda short though.
1. Default Chapter

What Link does in his spare time Chappie 1  
  
I don' own Zelda or any of the characters  
  
I'm guessing that you have heard of link (If you haven't, go play the game it's great.) Link, well he isn't very bright when he isn't adventuring (I don't know why all the Links on the stories are like that but they are.) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Narrator: we see Link with his new stuffed aardvark and trying to  
communicate with it.  
  
Link: Hey Ardy! Do you like your new home?  
  
Ardy: .....*silence*  
  
Link: Ok I'll take that as a yes. We are going to be best friends  
aren't we? We'll eat cake, watch movies, go shopping, play videogames,  
use hydraulic flamethrowers, and bungee jump right?  
  
Ardy:.....*silence*  
  
Link: Why won't you answer?!  
  
Ardy:.....*silence*  
  
Link:(pulls out his Master Sword and chops it up into tiny pieces.)  
  
Narrator: that was a little scary.  
  
Random critic: that was really stupid. It really makes Link look bad. I wonder what his mother would say about that. Also I.  
  
Narrator throws a brick and K.O.s the random critic  
  
Random critic: @-@ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Evil KoKonut of Doom: I know it was short but it was suppose to be short. There will be plenty more where that came from. (A/N: it might take me a while since I'm doing a media fair project.) BY. ^-^ 


	2. Chapter 2: Ganondorf

Chapter 2: Ganondorf ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Narrator: this time on WLDIHST, Link meets up with his friend Ganondorf.  
  
Link:  
  
Experiencing technical difficulties.  
  
Link: I wasn't expecting those technical difficulties; oh well off to Ganondorf's house.  
  
Narrator: At Ganondorf's housey..castley..thingy..um..yeah, we see Ganondorf in a pink ballet dress on and jumping around the room.  
  
Ganondorf: Wee! I feel like a little girl!  
  
Link: Uh? O_o  
  
Ganondorf: What you haven't seen evil in a dress and doing ballet?  
  
Link: I thought you did stuff that was more ganoney and well, less.. dorfy?  
  
Ganondorf: No! evil can be beautiful! Heck evil should be pretty. I don't know how many times my mother said to be beautiful when I grew up. People call me evil, but I have always had a soft side. When I was th.. Link.. where did you go? Come back link! Nooooo! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Narrator:( holding a brick just in case) Oh! Um lets see oh yeah! Until next time! 


	3. Chapter 3 Link tries to find Sarah

Chapter 3: Link tries to find Sarah ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Evil KoKonut of Doom: I'm back!  
  
Narrator: Nobody cares about you.  
  
The Evil KoKonut of Doom: Oh yeah? Well your fired!  
  
Narrator: You cant! I have a wife and kids!  
  
The Evil KoKonut of Doom: No you don't. I never said you could. You're from my imagination remember? (Narrator gets up and walks away) Looks like I'll be narrating for a while. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Evil KoKonut of Doom: We see Link in the Kokiri Forest.  
  
Link: I had a good sleep last night. I think I'll go find Saria  
  
The Evil KoKonut of Doom: But Sarah isn't in her house.  
  
Link: I wonder where she could be?  
  
Navi: sigh, here we go again.  
  
The Evil KoKonut of Doom: Link checked in places like in the forest, in his closet and in the Great Deku Tree.  
  
Link: I can't find her. Can't.think.brain hurting.ughhh.*drool*.  
  
Sarah:(walking by) Hi Link!  
  
Link: Oh! Hi Sarah! now where could she be. Oh! lets look in the lost woods.  
  
Navi: Noooooo! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Evil KoKonut of Doom: Did you like it? Please R&R. Also I'm putting in a better plot in the next chapter. By! ^______^ 


	4. Chapter4: Guess who? and the revealing o...

Chapter 4: Guess who? and the reveling of the plot. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Narrator2: Hi! The Evil KoKonut of Doom said I'm the best of what's left, so here I am now, doing the narrating thingy.  
  
The Evil KoKonut of Doom: Um?..I'll just write now ok: ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(Whew! putting in these little marks is getting tiresome!)  
  
Narrator2: Link is in his tent out in Hyrule field with Ganondorf and Saria(I wonder how she got out of the forest?). It was nearly dawn, so they got up and went outside. Then all of the sudden, The Evil KoKonut of Doom appears out of nowhere!  
  
Link: You can take my money just don't hurt my armpits.  
  
Saria: You guys are weird.  
  
Ganondorf: You can take my brain, I Never use it anyway.  
  
Saria: O.o Like I said, weird.  
  
The Evil KoKonut of Doom: I'm here to give you your quest. It is something you could do in your spare time.  
  
Link: After defeating Ganondorf, my whole life has been spare time.  
  
The Evil KoKonut of Doom: Good then we just need to..  
  
KyleWorx: aughhhhhhhhhhhhh..*splat*. I always hated teleporting.  
  
Link: v_v And you are?  
  
KyleWorx: Sorry. My name is KyleWorx  
  
Saria:.  
  
Link..  
  
Ganondorf: *Drool*  
  
The Evil KoKonut of Doom: Oh! You re here! it's about time!  
  
KyleWorx: Oh! Pardon me that I don't fit your standards.  
  
The Evil KoKonut of Doom: Yeah Yeah Yeah. What ever. I came here to ask you people, excluding KyleWorx because he already knows about it, if you can.  
  
Link/Saria/Ganondorf: Yes?  
  
The Evil KoKonut of Doom: Help me with.  
  
Link/Saria/Ganondorf: Yes?  
  
The Evil KoKonut of Doom: Dumdumdumdum! Find the square triforce.  
  
Link/Saria/Ganondorf: I thought it was a triangle.  
  
The Evil KoKonut of Doom: Well there is a square one too.  
  
Link (voice sounding heroic) Lets go! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Evil KoKonut of Doom: Did you like it? Now you know the plot. By! ^________^ 


	5. Chapter5: KyleWorx's Inn

Chapter 5: Kyle's Inn ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Narrator2: Last time on WLDIHST, The plot (and two characters) was revealed. Now they have to find the Square Triforce? (Is my script wrong? No it's right. Weird!) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Evil KoKonut of Doom:( talking to link while he is walking across Hyrule field) Kyle has an Inn in Kakiro village. We are going there to find Darunia. He will join our quest.  
  
Link: What can you do any way?  
  
The Evil KoKonut of Doom: I write the story remember? (Then a wolfos appears and he types in " and the wolfos dies" and it does.)  
  
Link: O_O Wow!  
  
Then the Evil KoKonut of Doom drops his laptop, keys down, and..  
  
Dhfjklhaldshrftufhltha; lfdhjkdshfjearyt;orehg; afgjkltauygl; rtjhaughrlyhtl; fgjfl; dsjg; lrfjrtl;'ghj's; gla; dfglfk; dgr; eailgujerilpoa; ghul; fdjhl'dahjio; ajh;'gojhao;'l; fagjl; fdtg'hjg; sohjflhj;'gjgklfdjg; kafjdhg'ajd;'dhjgkjh;'ashtasjhpsrtjh;'srtohjk'asjs r;'hak;el;  
  
Evil KoKonut of Doom: Uh?..Oops? Any way, off to KyleWorx's Inn ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Narrator2: at KyleWorx's Inn.  
  
The Evil KoKonut of Doom: You guys go look for Darunia, I'm going to the pool.  
  
Ganondorf/Link/Saira: Why do we have to?  
  
The Evil KoKonut of Doom: Because I said so. Because I'm the author, and I'm more cool. Come on KyleWorx.  
  
Narrator2: at the pool in KyleWorx's Inn.  
  
(The Evil KoKonut of Doom jumps off the high dive and gets a 6.7 and KyleWorx gets a 6.7 because they both have writer's powers. Then a mummy comes up.)  
  
The Evil KoKonut of Doom: Aughhhhhh!  
  
?mummy: Oh! Sorry. My name is Chet.  
  
The Evil KoKonut of Doom/KyleWorx: Chet!?  
  
Chet: Um. Yeah.  
  
The Evil KoKonut of Doom:..Do you want to join us on our quest?  
  
Chet: flashback from the last time he went on an adventure.  
  
(clip, shows Chet getting bit by 30 snakes.)  
  
(clip, shows Chet getting torn up by killer koalas)  
  
(clip, shows Chet falling down the pit of doom)  
  
(clip, shows Chet getting caught in a dress)  
  
Chet: Ok!  
  
(member added to your party music.)  
  
Link: We found Durana!  
  
The Evil KoKonut of Doom: Let's go! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Evil KoKonut of Doom: I know it was longer but that makes it cool.er. Bye (A/N: I kept spelling By wrong it's suppose to be Bye.) 


End file.
